


Fading from existence

by Albiburr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albiburr/pseuds/Albiburr
Summary: Nico di Angelo has been warned many times of the effects of using his power to many times. By his father, his colleagues, and by Will. But he ignores that warning one too many times. He's sensed death before, but he never prepared for this one.





	Fading from existence

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, my splurge into the PJ fandom begins. I looked everywhere for a fic like this, but couldn't find one, so decided to write one.

Nico di Angelo ran as fast as his legs would allow as he ignored burning pain in his thigh. Will Solace, his boyfriend, leaned for support on his right shoulder. In a desperate attempt to slow the monsters advance on the pair, Nico stopped for a few seconds and closed his eyes. When the ground began to shake, he unclenched his fist and glanced over his shoulder at skeletons rising from the ground, forming a wall of bones that stood between them and the monsters. Nico began to move forward, moving faster than Will would allow. The son of Apollo's movements became painfully sluggish, and blood seeped faster through the bandages Nico had hastily tied around his chest. As he reached into his pocket for a packet of ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, anything that could help, he mumbled "c'mon Will, c'mon, stay with me" in a quiet tone.  
A basilisk soon managed its head through a ribcage, and was thrashing furiously with the rest of its body. Nico fumbled with a bit of ambrosia wrapped in paper and shoved it in Will, who he was now having to drag, 's mouth. Will tipped back his head, then began to stumble forward. The basilisk was now squirming through, leading others with it toward them. In a bought of desperation, Nico leaned on a tree, then used the majority of his strength to bring forth an army of skeletal beings to come to his aid. "Attack.... The basilisks" he muttered in beneath breaths.  
As they continued walking, Nico glanced down at his hand, which had sported a cut on his palm. Now, it had begun to fade. 'ill be fine. I just need to make it to camp. He could see Camp Half- Blood in the distance, the tree standing tall. A shadow was cast beneath it. Will, who was slowly recovering, came to his sensed well enough to see the panicked look on his boyfriend's face. "Nico! You're f-" he cut him off. "I know, fucked." He replied, attempting to avoid the conversation. "You know what I was going to say. No more stuff with your powers. Doctor's orders." He added on the last part quickly, hoping it would lighten the mood. Nico rolled his eyes. They glanced back over to the skeletal army. Most of it was being beaten. With the snakes surging for them, Nico make a split-second decision. He reached out to a shadow underneath the tree closest to him, and traveled through it.  
Nico expected to feel pain; pain for shadow-traveling without enough energy, pain for not being able to save Will, and pain for failing. But all he felt was... Nothing. The feeling in his limbs ebbed away, leaving him a drifting shadow. 'Im okay with this.' he thought, metaphorically closing his eyes, as he couldn't physically do so. 'I just wish I could've spent more time with-it' without finishing the thought, his mind flashed to Will. 'No... No, no,no, he can't... I can't let him...". Unintentionally, Nico concentrated. On Will. On himself. On the love he felt. As Nico physically opened his eyes, for the last time he knew, he was on his back under Thalia's tree. His body was completely transparent, except for a feeble outline. When he saw Will, pulling himself up, then looking at him, he wanted to give in to choking sobs that pressed through his throat. Will reached out to touch him, but his hand only touched cold air and grass. Thinking fast, the golden haired boy reached into the tree's branches and retreived the Golden Fleece. He drapped it over Nico, tears beginning to stream down his face. The fabric simply sunk through his disappearing body, leaving no effect.  
As Nico's body finally disappeared, Will reached out to wrap his arms around the air were he had once been. A faint whisper filled his ears. "I love you, Solace.".  
A group of people came up to the tree when a kid noticed someone crouched underneath it. Annabeth was among them, and when she fully understood what she was seeing, a weeping Will, alone from his mission, she began to shed tears as well. Wiping her eyes, she told a boy next to her to go and find Hazel Levesque.


End file.
